We Will Always Have Each Other
by strawberry4life
Summary: Something happens with Kalel and Anthony that makes Kalel go abit insane... Read to find out what happens! SPOILER: It can be sad... NO HATE TOWARDS THEM! I LOVE AND ADORE THEM! :D Enjoy!


**Someone requested a fluff so... here it is. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I ran out the door, crying my heart out. I lost it! I lost it...

"KALEL!" I hear Anthony scream. I hear thunder above and it starts to downpour. Great... I keep running. I have no idea where I am running but I'm running towards somewhere. I don't need anyone, I need to be by myself...

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

It starts to downpour after I call her. She kept running. I started to run after only realizing that she is nowhere to be seen. I sigh, tears falling from my eyes and go back into the house. I put my head down in my hands and just cry...

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I kept running until I couldn't no more. I only then realized I ran all the way to a beach. I walk down to some rocks and sit beside them. I close my eyes and lean my head against them. I can't do this anymore. It is too much for me to handle. I notice the boardwalk and I stand up, walking towards. I just can't do it anymore...

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I lift my head back up when I have this worse feeling in my gut. I grab my jacket, and my keys and run out of the house like a mad man... I drove for 10 minutes after seeing something on the boardwalk. My eyes widen as I realize that it is Kalel. I jump out of the car and run towards her.

"KALEL!"

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I stood at the edge of the boardwalk. I wanted to jump, to be taken away. I look down. The waves crashing brutally against the posts. I closed my eyes, about to walk off when I heard my name. I open my eyes and turn around. I see Anthony running towards me.

"Come any closer and I will jump!" I screamed at him.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I stopped dead in my tracks when she said those words.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I yelled to her.

"BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed at me.

"TAKE WHAT ANYMORE?!"

"YOU SEE?! EVEN YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"KNOW WHAT?!"

"NOTHING... JUST NOTHING." She turns around. She steps one foot off.

"NO!" I scream. She walked off.

I ran after her, jumping into the freezing, crashing waters. I frantically look for her under the water when I notice something shining. I get closer, only noticing that it is Kalel's necklace. I dive deeper and grab her. I kick upwards and go to the surface. I swim us towards the sand. I get up to the sand and I start doing CPR on her.

"Come on, breathe!" I said doing CPR.

I kept on doing it when she started to choke up water. I sighed with relief and hugged her. She tried to get out of my grip, but I wasn't letting go that easily. i finally released her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I told you why."

"That is not an excuse to go and try to kill yourself." I said, trying not to cry again.

She looked away.

"Did you even think about anyone else and how much you are hurting them by doing this?" She still looked away. "Your parents would lose a daughter. Your friends would lose a friend. Buki would lose an owner. I would lose my love. Do you want that?"

She shook her head.

"Then why?"

"I didn't want to face it." She whispered.

"Face what?"

"The fact that I lost it! It is all my fault!"

"No it isn't Kalel. It was no one's fault."

"Yes it was! It was my fault! I want my baby back!"

"I want it back too, you have no idea how much I do when we can't drown away our problems, we have to face them."

She looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't even realize how much it was hurting you and everyone else. I was being self-centered."

"I understand. Let us help you." I said. She nodded again.

"I love you... you have no idea." She said to me.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I smiled. "I love you too."

We lean and we kiss. Even though our baby is gone... we still have each other... that is something that can never be replaced.

* * *

**And there is the fluff. Hope you enjoyed... sorry if it is bad... i'm tired :/**

**Remember... I HAVE NO HATE AT ALL TOWARDS THEM! I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THEM!**

**and for people who follow 'Our Miracle'... THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN! SO DON'T WORRY! I know you were...**

**Well that is all.. goodnight everyone!**

**~Strawberry4life**


End file.
